Selis: Un peuple d'elfes anciens
by Rose Diamant
Summary: Severus apprend qu'il est le prince d'un peuple d'elfes anciens appelé : Selis et qu'Harry Potter est son fils, héritier du trône. Ils apprendront qu'un elfe noir, Sindar a pris possession du corps de Voldemort et qu'ils devront suivre un entraînement intensif afin de vaincre leur ennemi.


**Selis : Un peuple d'elfes anciens**

**Note de l'auteur : **L'histoire se déroule après la mort de Cédric Diggory donc après le tome 4.

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages et la saga Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Résumé : **Severus apprend qu'il est le prince d'un peuple d'elfes anciens appelé : Selis et qu'Harry Potter est son fils, héritier du trône. Ils apprendront qu'un elfe noir, Sindar a pris possession du corps de Voldemort et qu'ils devront suivre un entraînement intensif afin de vaincre leur ennemi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>** : Prince et héritier du peuple de Selis**

La rentrée à Poudlard n'était pas sous le signe de la gaieté car tous les élèves et professeurs se trouvaient en deuil. Cédric Diggory, un élève de Poufsouffle est décédé lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry avait bien sûr expliqué ce qui s'était passé mais le gouvernement n'avait pas cru en son histoire et avait tout fait pour faire taire son histoire en racontant des mensonges comme d'habitude à la population. Plus ils essayeront de se voiler la face et plus ils en payeront les conséquences car Voldemort était bel et bien de retour et le monde des sorciers devraient trembler car dans l'ombre, une menace bien plus importante se terre dans l'obscurité pour frapper lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins.

Dumbledore avait fait un mini discours, sa joie semblait s'être évanouie ce soir-là pour faire place à une profonde tristesse car s'il avait su ce qui se passait, il aurait pu éviter la mort d'un innocent. Il s'était juré il y'a longtemps de tout faire pour épargner la vie d'innombrables innocents mais il constatait amèrement que son combat contre les forces du mal s'avérait difficile et qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul surtout que l'élu n'était pas encore prêt.

Après son discours, il s'était rassis sur sa chaise et regardait son assiette perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le bruit violent des portes de la grande salle qui venaient d'être ouvertes brutalement laissant voir un groupe de personnes cachés sous de longues capes à capuche blanches avec une couleur dorée aux extrémités des manches.

Tout le monde leva les yeux de son assiette pour regarder le groupe de personnes qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle dans une entrée fracassante et surprenante. On pouvait voir que parmi le groupe il y'avait un chef qui se tenait un peu plus devant ouvrant ainsi la marche aux autres qui suivaient ses pas.

Ils avançaient tous avec une grâce et une élégance à faire envier toute la communauté magique. Leurs mouvements étaient tellement fluides qu'on pourrait presque croire que leurs pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

Ils arrêtèrent leurs marches devant le professeur de potions qui essayait de garder un visage impassible tout en levant un sourcil à la Rogue.

Le chef du groupe qui menait le pas posa un genou sur le sol devant le maître de potions dans un signe de profond respect et de dévouement avant de retirer la capuche qui cachait son visage.

Ceux qui se trouvaient à la table des professeurs purent voir une femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle aux cheveux argentés, des yeux roses/violets et un visage fin d'une trentaine d'années en apparence sourire au professeur de potions qui était resté figer sur place n'osant aucun mouvement.

« Je me nomme Calliope Vocula, majesté. Je suis Général des Armées du royaume de Selis et Commandant de la garde rapprochée de sa seigneurie. » Se présenta Calliope à Severus.

Personne ne remarqua que depuis l'arrivée de ses nouvelles personnes, le directeur était devenu aussi pâle que la mort.

« Nous sommes ici sous ordre du roi Ardemis Vassily, votre grand-père et dirigeant du royaume Selis. » Expliqua Calliope alors que Severus la regardait comme si c'était une folle tout droit sortie de Ste Mangouste.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller jouer votre pièce de théâtre ailleurs. » Cracha Severus de mauvaise humeur.

« Je comprends l'incompréhension de sa majesté mais nous sommes ici pour assurer votre protection et celle de l'héritier du trône de Selis. » Répliqua Calliope avec respect.

« Qui est l'héritier ? » Demanda Albus toujours livide.

« Le fils du prince Severus : Harry Potter. » Répondit la femme en détournant son regard de son prince.

Albus eut un hoquet de surprise tandis qu'Harry et Severus furent surpris par une telle réponse mais le maître des potions se reprit bien vite et replaça son masque d'impassibilité sur le visage.

« C'est encore quoi ces calomnies ? » S'emporta Severus.

« Lord Albus, n'avez-vous pas dit à sa majesté qui il est réellement ? » Questionna Calliope en s'adressant au directeur.

Celui-ci la regarda et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Cette fois-ci il y eut des indignements de la part des personnes qui accompagnaient Calliope.

« Silence ! » Exigea Calliope d'une voix ferme mais sans pour autant hausser la voix.

« Majesté, vous êtes le fils de notre défunte princesse Iris Vassily, fille du roi Ardemis Vassily et de la reine Camilla Vassily. Votre mère, notre princesse était l'épouse du Lord Albus Dumbledore. Elle est décédée dans le monde des humains et le roi Ardemis n'a pu vous prendre sous son aile car Lord Albus a refusé catégoriquement, obligeant notre roi à ne plus chercher à vous revoir d'une quelconque manière. Dans notre peuple, nul ne peut aller à l'encontre des décisions d'un père et notre roi a respecté cette décision à la seule condition que si sa descendance était en danger, le serment se briserait et c'est ce qui s'est passé. » Raconta Calliope.

Personne n'avait osé dire un mot. Tout le monde était choqué par tant de révélations car si ce que la femme racontait était vrai, cela voudrait dire que le professeur de potions était le fils d'Albus Dumbledore et d'une princesse d'un royaume inconnu.

Severus tourna la tête vers Albus, lui demandant intérieurement de démentir ce que venait de dire l'étrangère car ça reviendrait à dire qu'on lui a menti toute sa vie, que le seul homme en qui il avait accordé toute sa confiance s'était joué de lui et l'avait laissé souffrir pendant toutes ces années sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi, Albus ? » Questionna Severus dans un murmure.

« Je suis désolé mon fils. »

Désolé ? Avait-il bien entendu ou cet homme qu'il considérait comme une figure paternelle, comme un homme droit venait de dire cette phrase qui ne faisait qu'amplifier sa trahison ?

Toute sa vie se résumait-elle à une mascarade ? N'était-il que le pantin de Dumbledore qui se révèle être son véritable père ? Et maintenant il y avait Potter dans cette histoire, qu'allait-on lui avouer d'autre ? Qu'il a subi un oubliette de la part de Lily ? Qu'allait-il savoir de plus cette soirée et en plus devant tant de monde ?

« Sa majesté n'a subi aucun sort et je m'excuse de pouvoir lire vos pensées. » Dit Calliope baissant la tête en signe d'excuse.

Severus regarda la femme étonné, comment avait-elle pu lire ses pensées alors que ses barrières étaient toujours intactes et qu'il n'avait senti aucune intrusion ?

« C'est l'un de mes dons, majesté. » Lui apprit Calliope toujours tête baissée en répondant à la question silencieuse de Severus.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Si j'ai compris le serment qui a été fait avec le roi Ardemis a été brisé, cela voudrait dire que Severus et Harry sont en danger ? » Interrogea Albus reprenant de ses couleurs ignorant les gros yeux que lui faisaient Minerva depuis un quart d'heure.

« Voldemort a en sa possession le médaillon de Sindar et est possédé par son esprit. » Répondit Calliope.

A l'entente du nom du seigneur des ténèbres, beaucoup de personnes dans la salle eurent un sursaut de peur et des frissons.

« Qui est ce Sindar ? » Questionna Severus curieux.

« Sindar était un Selisien qui avait le don de la nécromancie et de la magie draconique. Rares sont les personnes qui ont de tels dons et Sindar en faisait partie. Il excellait dans toutes les magies et son flux magique était mille fois plus puissant depuis qu'il avait réussi à contrôler la nécromancie et la magie draconique. Il faisait partie du conseil des sages de Selis et était le porte-parole de notre roi. Il y'a cent ans de cela, il a voulu monter au trône à la place du roi Ardemis et a déclaré la guerre. Avec ses pouvoirs, il a créé une armée de morts et de dragons obscures, plongeant notre monde dans le chaos total pendant plusieurs années jusqu'à ce que le roi Ardemis trouve le moyen d'enfermer son âme dans un médaillon grâce à la magie des sceaux et la magie d'invocation. Ce médaillon était gardé par les gobelins dans le monde des humains pour plus de sûreté car aucun sorcier n'était au courant de cette histoire mais apparemment Voldemort a réussi à mettre la main dessus et Sindar se sert de son corps comme d'un hôte. » Expliqua Calliope.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Demanda Severus n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait cette histoire.

« Que si nous n'arrêtons pas Sindar au plus vite, le monde sera plongé dans un chaos total. » Répondit Calliope.

« Et pourquoi par Salazar ne l'arrêtez-vous pas vous-même ? Qu'ai-je avoir dans cette histoire ? Et que viens faire une fois encore Potter dans tout ça ? » Explosa le maître des potions.

« Vous êtes notre prince et il est de votre devoir de vous battre pour votre peuple et celui des humains. Harry Potter de son vrai nom Alaron Vassily Dumbledore, héritier du royaume de Selis est votre fils. Il a été conçu par une magie ancienne qui permet d'avoir un enfant sans avoir eu de rapports au préalable avec une personne. Les Selis sont une race d'Elfe unique et particulière car notre magie est bien plus puissante que celle des autres peuples et nos naissances sont toutes aussi différentes car on peut utiliser la magie pour le faire et c'est ce qui s'est passé dans le vôtre, mon seigneur. » Commença Calliope. « Vous avez émis un jour le vœu de pouvoir avoir un enfant, un enfant de la femme que vous aimez et c'est ce qui s'est produit mais malheureusement la mère qui a été choisie comme mère était mariée, ce qui a fait que lorsque le jeune héritier est venu au monde, il a tout de suite pris les traits de celui qu'il a cru être son père car chez nous, l'enfant ressemble à celui qu'il pense être le père. » Termina Calliope.

Harry qui jusque-là n'avait pas dit un mot ouvrit la bouche estomaquée par ce qu'il apprenait. Toute cette histoire semblait être tirée par les cheveux qu'il ne savait plus d'où se donner de la tête. Il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir ni de comprendre, il voulait tout simplement s'éclipser et s'en aller loin d'ici mais à ses côtés Ron qui entendait tout de leur histoire tomba instantanément dans les pommes face à la révélation de Calliope tandis que d'autres élèves de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle restaient la bouche ouverte, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Sauf quelques-uns de Serpentard qui ricanaient face à cette nouvelle.

« Je comprends que tout cela soit nouveau pour vous mais je me devais d'être franche et claire dès le départ car nous sommes ici pour vous protégez mais aussi vous entraînez. Vous aurez le temps de faire connaissance avec votre fils lors des entraînements. » Annonça Calliope une lueur sadique se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Allez trouver un autre héros ailleurs. » Cracha Severus se levant de son siège.

« Scritorum. » Murmura Albus vers Severus.

Aussitôt le sort lancé, l'apparence de Severus fut changé. A la place du maître de potions se trouvait un homme à la silhouette svelte, des cheveux argentés et des yeux jaunes ocre. Il avait un visage fin et le teint pâle.

Il eut un grand « waouh ! » dans toute la salle, tellement il était impressionnant et dégageait une forte aura qui imposait automatiquement le respect.

« Voici ce à quoi tu ressembles en réalité. » Lui dit Albus tout en lui remettant un miroir.

Severus s'en saisit et posa ses yeux sur la glace qu'il tenait dans sa main. Puis ce qu'il vit lui laissa sans voix, il avait sous ses yeux un parfait étranger. Il lui était difficile de croire que c'était lui qu'il voyait dans la glace. Il avait des oreilles un peu plus longues qu'avant, identiques à la longueur des oreilles de Calliope mais ne se reconnaissait en rien dans ce qu'il voyait dans la glace.

« Bienvenue à vous, Prince Severus Telchar Vassily Dumbledore. » Dit Calliope avec un profond respect et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Calliope se releva et se retourna vers ses compagnons qui s'étaient agenouillés eux-aussi devant leur prince.

« Valeren. » Dit Calliope.

Le dit personnage se releva et hocha la tête avant de se placer au milieu de la salle et de commencer une incantation dans un langage étranger que seuls Albus, Severus et Harry comprenaient.

Au bout de cinq minutes, toute la salle s'endormie sauf Albus, Severus et Harry.

« Que leur avez-vous fait ? » S'écria Harry se levant brusquement de sa chaise inspectant le pouls de ses amis.

« Valeren les a tous simplement endormi et effacé de leur mémoire ce qui vient de se passer. » Répondit Calliope. « Personne ne doit être au courant de votre identité jeune héritier, même pas vos amis sinon votre vie et celle de vos amis seront en danger. Vous leur révélerez qui vous êtes un peu plus tard mais pas maintenant. »

« Si rien ne doit être révélé alors pourquoi avoir enlevez le sort qui m'avait été lancé ? Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu la fin du repas pour en parler au lieu de faire irruption dans la salle comme des sauvages ? » Questionna Severus irrité.

« Le sort peut être remis en place. Nous nous excusons de ce comportement indécent, majesté. » S'excusa Calliope s'agenouillant de nouveau vers son prince. « Mais aucune seconde ne doit être perdue. » Continua-t-elle.

« Comment comptez-vous procéder ? » Demanda Albus.

« Nous entraînerons le prince et l'héritier pendant leurs heures libres. » Répondit Calliope.

« Et vous ? Pendant qu'ils sont en cours, que ferez-vous ? » Renchérit Dumbledore.

« Nous prendrons l'apparence des humains et seront les assistants des professeurs de Poudlard. » Confia Calliope avec un sourire en coin.

« Et comment expliquerai-je un tel changement ? » Poursuivit Albus, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« Le Lord sait convaincre et il ne sera pas difficile pour lui d'expliquer une telle chose. » Rétorqua Calliope.

Severus et Harry en avaient plus que marre de tout ça. L'un comme l'autre avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour pouvoir digérer autant d'informations, en espérant que le lendemain rien de tout ceci n'existera.


End file.
